Je n'aime que toi
by SweetAngel818
Summary: après le drame de l'aniversaire de Bella Edward est devenu bizar. un soir il disparait, quelqu'un va le suivre...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ici SweetAngel818 pour vous servir ! Et qui vous écris une nouvelle fanfic, et cette fois ce sera une Jella… alors S'il vous plaît un peu d'indulgence car c'est la première fois que je m'y risque.**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Ps : Il y a peut-être des trucs (des détails) qui changent par rapport aux bouquins comme par exemple le style de Bella.**

**POV Jasper Hale :**

Alice me ment depuis un petit moment maintenant, je le sens dans ses émotions envers moi ne sont plus les même, elle ne ressent plus cette douceur et cet amour. Elle est distante, je fais comme si de rien n'était mais au fond je sais que c'est fini de plus on savait bien tous les deux que cet amour n'était pas cessé durer toute l'éternité. Donc voilà qu'on ne se parle presque plus, ce qui réjouis le Major et toute cet enjouement de sa part me frustre à un plus haut point. Ah tiens Edward sort, je le suis en faisant croire que je vais chasser. Je suivais Edward dans les bois sautant de branche en branche avec vélocité et délicatesse pour ne pas attirer son attention, il se dirigeait vers la maison de Bella. Bon oui je sais que je n'ai pas été le parfais gentleman du sud que je suis réellement mais c'est parce que le Major avait réagi bizarrement le jour où elle est arrivée au Lycée de Forks, elle l'intriguait et il la voulait. Donc je me devais de la surveillée même si elle était avec Edward, surtout quand elle était avec lui car ça mettais le Major en rogne. Ils étaient dans les bois, Edward s'était arrêté et je le sentais déterminer, lassé ? Ecœuré ? Frustré ? C'était quoi tout ça ? Quand il était avec Bella il était toujours de super humeur ; heureux, joie, tendresse… Bella quand a elle était comme à son habitude ; folle amoureuse, se sentais inférieure mais tellement heureuse… Je tendis l'oreille sans trop de difficultés.

**Bella nous allons quitter la ville**, dit-il.

Hein c'est quoi cette histoire, personne n'as jugé bon de m'en parler ! Je suis peut-être le dernier arriver et celui qui a le plus de difficultés avec notre régime végétarien mais je fais quand même partie de la famille ! Même si parfois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas mais bon.

**Bien, et quand partons nous ?** demande-t-elle.

**Tu ne viens pas.**

**Co… comment ? Je ne comprends pas.**

**Justement tu ne comprends jamais rien…**(Lassitude)

**M… **(Incompréhension)

**Non tu ne viens pas. Nous partons… **

**Ah… **(Déception)** euh bien… et euh vous reviendrez quand ? **(Espoir)

**Jamais. Oublie-moi Bella.**

**Attend t'es entrains de me dire que…**

**Oui je ne t'aime plus, tu me casse les pieds, toi, ta maladresse et ton fichu caractère !**

Je sens le cœur de Bella se briser mais très vite elle se reprend et est pleine de détermination ! Et elle est décidée, je n'ai jamais vue un humain avec une détermination si féroce.

**Bien alors, MON-SIEUR s'est lasser, parfait pars ! Je m'en contre fou de tout manière. Mais je te demande une chose…**

**Bella ne commen… **la coupe-t-il, elle lève la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

**Tu me dois bien ça non ? Après m'avoir fait croire pendent tout ce temps qu'on était destiné à être ensembles pour l'éternité !**

Ma mâchoire et la sienne s'ouvre nous somme tous les deux bouche bée devant une telle autorité et un tel contrôle de soi…

**Ne force pas les autres à te suivre…**

**Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites mais si la famille explose ça sera de ta faute**

**J'en prendrais les responsabilités. Maintenant pars s'il te plaît j'aimerais être seule.**

Il se retourne et s'éloigne. Je suis toujours bouche bée à cause de la scène qui vient de se joué devant mes yeux et sens le Major se réjouir. À quoi ça rime, il faut que je parle à Carlisle. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas car une vague de douleur me frappa, elle était accompagnée de désespoir. Elle s'introduit en moi me faisant perdre l'équilibre ce qui me fit tomber –heureusement j'eu le temps de retomber sur mes pieds – juste devant Bella. Elle n'eut pas peur, non, c'était comme si elle s'en fichait que je sois là et que je pourrais la tué. Elle était debout devant moi des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient bouffis, rouges, gonflés. Elle renifla s'essuyant le nez avec la manche de son anorak jaune canari. Elle fit un pas vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien, je savais qu'elle voulait que je l'aide, me je sais par expérience qu'il faut faire face à cette douleur pour enfin pouvoir tourner la page. Alors au lieu de lui envoyer des vagues de calme, je réduis la distance entre nous (Ok là je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais c'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et le Major ne fait rien non plus il laisse faire). Je tends la main et caresse sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes, un frisson me parcoure comme un courant électrique qui réchauffe chaque partie de mon corps dur et froid. Elle ne dit rien, se laisse faire, elle se rapproche encore, je me tends inspire à fond son odeur, non pas de soif rien même pas une petite chatouille. Je la prends dans mes bras comme une mariée et me dirige vers la maison. Je sais que Charlie Swan n'est pas là, et je ne veux pas ou plutôt je ne peux pas la laisser seule alors me voilà devant la villa des Cullen. Bella s'est un peu calmé et est entrain de dormir. C'est alors que j'entends Carlisle, Rose, Em, Esmée, Alice et Edward parler avec beaucoup d'agitation, j'envoie donc une bonne dose de somnolence à Bella pour pas qu'elle se réveil à cause des autre entrains de se disputés. J'entre donc dans la villa avec Bella dans les bras.

**Ah mon fils, te voilà** dit Carlisle. **Mais, c'est Bella.**

**Oui et hum à entendre la discussion j'en déduis qu'Edward souhaite que nous quittions Forks.**

**Oui, mon fils mais il nous ne nous a pas encore dit pourquoi.**

**Je vais vous la donner la raison moi ! Je la tien dans les bras !**

**Pardon ? **

**Oui, il vient de la quitter mais on dirait bien que notre petit Eddie a oublié ce que cette jeune fille lui a demandé.**

**Comment ça ?** demanda Esmée.

**Eh bien Bella lui a demandé de ne pas NOUS obligé de quitter Forks.**

**Que c'est adorable de sa part**, dit Esmée.

Elle essaye de prendre Bella dans ses bras mais sans m'en rendre compte un grognement sourd et menaçant roule dans ma poitrine, je montre des dents et me met en position d'attaque. Ayant vécu avec moi quand j'avais du mal à contenir le Major, elle savait comment réagir. Elle se recula les mains dans le dos me laissant l'espace qu'elle avait « envahit».

**Excuse-moi Esmée, Carlisle je pense qu'on doit parler.**

**Je pense que tu dois te poser certaine questions en effet, il serait bon d'avoir cette discussion maintenant. Et si tu laissais Bella avec Esmée, elle prendra bien soins d'elle.**

**Je sais dis-je déposant Bella dans les bras d'Esmée.**

Carlisle monte dans son bureau je le suis et ferme la porte.

**Bon maintenant que nous sommes en privé… **

Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire en coin, en privé dans une maison remplie de Vampire avec une audition surdéveloppé. Ils pourraient nous entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde même si on chuchotait.

**Carlisle qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagis ainsi ?**

**Lui non, mais moi oui. **

C'est Alice qui vient d'entrer je sens de l'amour, mais fraternel s'échapper d'elle, un manque mais de quoi ? Et aussi de la, mélancolie ?

Elle a prononcé ces mots avec douceur, sans une pointe d'agressivité, ni de reproche. C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle comme ça depuis, hé bien depuis l'anniversaire de Bella.

**Comment ?** Demandais-je

**C'est pourtant simple** dit-elle un sourire sincère s'étirant sur ses lèvres. **Elle est tienne, et tu es sien…**

**Pardon ? **dit Carlisle en même temps que moi.

_« Bah dis donc il t'en a fallu du temps Einstein » ironisa le Major._

_« Oh toi la ferme ! » Rugis-je intérieurement._

_Il grogne « Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je te rappel que si je n'avais pas été là tu serais un tant de cendre depuis bien longtemps ! » _

_C'est à mon tour de grogner de frustration « ça suffis c'est moi qui contrôle mon corps tu fais partie du passé ! Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait mais c'était ils y a plus d'un siècle maintenant tais-toi et écoute plutôt comment elle le sait ! »_

_Un nouveau grognement._

_« J'AI DIS CA SUFFIS ! »_

Ahhhh enfin le silence dans ma tête. Carlisle et Alice ont dû se rendre compte de mon combat intérieur ils me regardent revenir à la réalité.

**Alors Alice dis-moi comment sais-tu que nous somme compagnons Bella et moi ? **

**J'ai eu une vision il y a à peu près un demi-siècle. Je te voyais apercevoir Bella dans la cafétéria du lycée de Forks, le Major rugir en toi. Je t'ai vu être distants avec elle, car elle attirait l'attention du Major mais aussi parce que ce n'était qu'une simple humaine. Ensuite je t'ai vu entrain de l'espionner dans la forêt lors de sa rupture avec Edward, j'ai vu le Major lui donner toute sa détermination, et tout le courage pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire avant de se retiré car comme toi il pense qu'elle doit surmonter cette douleur pour passer à autre chose. Je vous ai vus tomber amoureux. Je l'ai vu en vampire. Je vous ai vus heureux. Jazz' crois-moi elle est tienne. Laisse lui le temps de se reconstruire, prend ton temps avec elle. Laisse les choses venir. **

**Je le ferais Alice mais j'ai une dernière question…**

**Oui ? Vas-y j'écoute.**

**Sais-tu qui est ton compagnon, si tu vas le trouver ?**

Elle sourit, me regardant avec tendresse, s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur ma joue, et murmura : « Mon compagnons je le trouverais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Et puis j'aurais toutes les chances de le trouver je pars en voyage avec Eddie. Je t'aime Jazz' tache de ne pas m'oublier… ».

Sur ces mots elle sorti de la pièce de son pas léger et alla trouver Esmée pour lui dire qu'elle déposera Bella dans notre, enfin ma chambre maintenant qu'Alice allait quitter la maison elle aussi.

Je regardais Carlisle qui souriait avec tendresse, il sortit de son bureau lui aussi posant sa main sur mon épaule m'encourageant à sortir de ma « transe » car j'étais encore fort étonner.

On était samedi, il était 9h30 et Bella se réveillait après avoir dormi toute la nuit. J'étais resté avec elle, je ne pouvais pas la quitter, plus depuis ce qu'Alice m'a dit.

**Edward ? C'est toi ? Tu es revenu tu as changé** **d'avis** dit-elle se lovant contre mon torse enroulant ses bras autour de moi et inspirant à fond et fronça le nez et inspira encore une fois cette fois-ci elle se redressa d'un coup.

**Jasper ?** s'écrie-t-elle

**Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?**

**Euh oui merci.**

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, je sentais du questionnement, beaucoup de questionnement.

**Je te sens curieuse ce matin.**

**Com… ah oui j'avais oublié.**

**Alors ? Que voudrais-tu me demander ? Je sentais un peu d'hésitation maintenant.**

**Euh, je…je…me demandais…si…euh…si tu étais…euh tu étais resté avec moi toute la nuit ? Elle lâcha la fin de sa question d'une traite.**

**Oui, j'ai veillé sur toi toute la nuit. **

**POV Bella Swan :**

Edward est venu me chercher chez moi, il voulait me parler. On marche en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête enfin.

**Bella, nous allons quitter la ville. **Dit-il. Cool pensais-je un week-end en amoureux.

**Bien, et quand partons nous ? **Demandais-je

**Tu ne viens pas.**

**Co… comment ? Je ne comprends pas.**

**Justement tu ne comprends jamais rien…**

**M… **

**Non tu ne viens pas. Nous partons… **

**Ah… euh bien… et euh vous reviendrez quand ? **

**Jamais. Oublie-nous, Bella !**

**Attend t'es entrains de me dire que…**

**Oui je ne t'aime plus, tu me casse les pieds, toi, ta maladresse et ton fichu caractère ! **

**Bien alors, MON-SIEUR s'est lasser, parfait pars ! Je m'en contre fou de tout manière. Mais je te demande une chose…**

**Bella ne commen… **me coupe-t-il, je lève la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

**Tu me dois bien ça non ? Après m'avoir fait croire pendent tout ce temps qu'on était destiné à être ensembles pour l'éternité !**

**Ne force pas les autres à te suivre…**

**Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites mais si la famille explose ça sera de ta faute**

**J'en prendrais les responsabilités. Maintenant pars s'il te plaît j'aimerais être seule.**

Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne, mon cœur se brise c'est à ce moment-là que jasper saute ? De l'arbre qui se trouve devant moi. J'avance d'un pas, je n'ai pas peur non. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien le suppliant silencieusement de m'aider. Alors il s'approche tend la main et essuie les larmes sur ma joue. Je ne bouge pas je savoure le froid de sa main lisse et douce, il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras comme une mariée, me serre un peu contre lui, il se tend et inspire mon odeur. Ensuit il commence à marcher…

Je me réveil un torse de marbre froid près de moi…

**Edward ? C'est toi ? Tu es revenu tu as changé d'avis** murmurais-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille me lovant contre son torse et inspirant à fond son odeur. Mais ce n'est pas la sienne que je sens, non, je plisse le nez et hume à nouveau. Une douce odeur de pin et de cannelle m'enveloppe. Je me redresse brusquement.

**Jasper ? **M'écriais-je

**Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?**

**Euh oui merci.**

Donc c'était Jasper à coter de moi toute la nuit ? C'est lui qui a provoqué ces frissons semblables à un doux courant électrique réchauffant chaque parcelle de mon corps ?

**Je te sens curieuse ce matin.**

**Com… ah oui j'avais oublié.**

**Alors ? Que voudrais-tu me demander ?**

**Euh, je…je…me demandais…si…euh…si tu étais…euh tu étais resté avec moi toute la nuit ? Lâchais-je d'une traite.**

**Oui, j'ai veillé sur toi toute la nuit** me dit-il d'une voix suave qui me fis frissonner.

Ne savant pas d'où en venait l'audace, je me penchais vers lui et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

**Merci c'est gentil d'avoir pris soin de moi mais tu dois avoir soif et Alice doit t'attendre.**

Il rit doucement, son regard croisa le mien, tandis que tout mon corps criais de l'embrasser de le prendre dans mes bras il répondit.

**J'ai été chassé hier soir donc ça va, de plus ton odeur n'a aucun effet sur moi.**

**Oui mais tu n'as rien de prévu avec Alice ? Je suis sûr qu'elle doit t'attendre**

**Bella Alice est partie avec Edward.**

**Ah euh je euh je suis tellement désolée.**

**Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? **

**Tout est de ma faute, si je ne m'étais pas coupé le doigt avec ce stupide morceau de papier tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé…**

**Non, Bella, non ce n'est pas de ta faute. Entre Alice et moi c'est fini depuis bien longtemps. Nous savions bien tous les deux que notre amour ne durerais pas l'éternité. Rien n'est de ta faute. **

**POV Jasper :**

Elle croyait que tout cela était de sa faute ? Oh non, non elle ne devrait pas culpabiliser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais l'instant suivant je la berçais doucement dans mes bras. Je m'en contre fiche si ce n'est pas approprié, elle a besoin d'un ami et cet ami ça sera moi. Après un moment elle se calme, se détend dans mes bras c'est ce moment qu'Emmet a choisi pour faire irruption dans la chambre. Il nous regarde avec un air étonné mais avec beaucoup de douceur dans le regard. Bella lève la tête vers lui, se dégage de mes bras pour aller dans ceux d'Emmet qui l'attendait les bras ouvert quant à moi je sens un manque comme si une partie de moi manquait. Je sens un sentiment de fraternité extrêmement présent s'émanant de mon beau-frère. Il regarde Bella avec douceur mais aussi un peu de douleur, comme si il souffrait un peu avec elle.

**Merci, **murmure Bella.

**Ce n'est rien crevette.**

**Crevette ? **demande Bella avec un petit sourire.

**Oui, crevette **répond Emmet avec un énorme sourire sur le visage très fière du surnom qu'il vient d'attribué à la petite humaine qui vient de volé mon cœur.

**Pourquoi crevette ?**

**Parce que tu es toute petite, toute fragile… **

Aille, je sens qu'il l'a un peu vexé mais ce sentiment est très vite remplacé par de la joie, elle rit. Mon dieu son rire est tellement beau, une musique magnifique pour mes oreilles.

**D'accord ça sera crevette ! Mon gros nounours !**

Je ne peux retenir un rire très vite je suis rejoint par Bella qui reprend petit à petit ses couleurs, devant un Emmet complètement désorienté ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon hilarité.

**Bella, non pas ça s'il te plait non ! Maintenant ils ne vont pas arrêter de me casser les pieds avec ça…**

**Pas mon problème** lâche Bella entre deux rires.

Emmet tira une tête qui ne fit qu'amplifier notre fou rire. C'est à ce moment-là que le ventre de Bella se mit à gargouiller, ce qui fit rire Emmet.

**Hum on dirait que tu as faim, la salle de bain est juste là tu peux prendre une douche, il y a tout ce qu'il faut et je t'ai préparé des vêtements. Rejoins-nous en bas quand tu auras fini.**

**Merci jasper.**

**De rien**, lui répondis-je en lui embrassant le front, ce qui l'étonna un peu.

Emmet et moi sommes descendus dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Bella. Je lui préparais une omelette quand elle descendit, elle portait le jean slim et une chemise à carreau rouge ainsi qu'une paire de santiag que j'avais été cherché chez elle pendant qu'elle dormait.

_**Flashback :**_

J'étais devant la maison des Swan je savais que Charlie travaillait, j'avais pris les clefs de Bella pour ne pas avoir à entrer par effraction. J'entrais donc déposant les clefs sur la table près de la porte et montais suivant la concentration de l'odeur de Bella et tombais directement dans sa chambre. J'ouvrais son placard et vis ce qui n'aurais pas plus à Alice : des chemises à carreaux, des jeans, des pulls mais pas une robes ni même une jupe. Personnellement j'aime le style de Bella, simple sans se compliquer la vie c'est à ce moment-là pendant que je promenais mon regard sur ses paires de chaussures –qui n'étaient pas nombreuses du tout– je m'attardais sur une paire de Santiags ce qui m'étonna fortement car je ne me serais jamais imaginé Bella entrain de porter ce genre de bottes mais ça me plus beaucoup donc je les pris avec ainsi qu'une paire d'All stars. Je pris quelques chemises, plusieurs jeans, ect.

_**Fin du flashback :**_

Je souri la voyant arriver, il ne manquait plus que le chapeau et on aurait dit une vrai cowgirl. Ce qui ne m'aurais pas déplus car je la trouvais très sexy comme ça, tien je dois en avoir un de chapeau pensais-je. Non il ne fallait pas que je pense à ce genre de choses elle sort à peine d'une relation. Elle me rendit un sourire radieux, elle était posée, calme, reposée.

**Merci beaucoup pour les vêtements.**

**Mais de rien.**

**Hum ça sent bon qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Une omelette lui répondis-je.**

**Miam, elle prit une bouchée, mhhhh c'est délicieux Jasper !**

**Merci, lui dis-je en souriant.**

Elle finit de manger. J'avais prévu une balade dans les bois, j'espérais vraiment que ça lui plairait et puis je voulais tout apprendre d'elle. Nous quittâmes la villa un peu après qu'elle eut fini de manger son petit déjeuner. On a marché pendant un moment, sans dire mot juste le silence, le bruit du vent qui faisait remuer les branches des arbres et le chant des oiseaux. Elle s'arrêta et s'assit sur un rocher je me posais à ses côtés un rayon de soleil sur le visage faisant scintiller ma peau.

**Je crois que jamais je ne me lasserais de voir ça, c'est magnifique** dit-elle brisant le silence, elle avait murmuré ces mots.

Je la regardais d'un air interrogatif, de quoi pouvait-elle parler ? Je ne m'interrogeais pas bien longtemps car elle répondit à ma question silencieuse, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

**Je parle du scintillement de votre peau au soleil me** dit-elle toujours en chuchotant, dieu comme j'aime quand elle chuchote. **Je trouve ça magnifiqu**e continua-t-elle, **fascinant mais la première fois que j'ai vus ce « phénomène » Edward ma bien fait comprendre que je ne verrais ça que très rarement**.

Je ne trouvais rien à dire, j'ai plus de 140 ans et je ne sais pas quoi répondre ? C'est tellement frustrant. Elle se rapprocha de moi.

**Pourquoi fais-tu ça Jasper ? **me demanda-t-elle wow je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça…

**Que veux-tu dire ? **Répondis-je

**Je veux dire pourquoi es-tu si gentil tout à coup, on a jamais été bien proche et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais passer du temps avec moi, je ne suis qu'une humaine fragile et maladroite… **

**Je fais ça parce que je sais que tu souffres et je sais que tu as besoin d'un ami. Et la raison pour laquelle j'avais pris mes distances par rapport à toi est que je n'arrivais pas à bien contrôler ma soif mais aujourd'hui elle m'est beaucoup plus facile à contrôler car je me suis habitué à ta présence.**

Elle ne dit rien, elle se rapprocha encore et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Elle me serra fort dans ses bras tandis que j'enroule les mien autour d'elle. Je sens du bien-être s'émanant d'elle, elle soupir de bonheur, lève la tête et pose un baiser sur ma joue. Elle rougi directement et essaye de se dégager je ne la laisse pas je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant un petit moment que personnellement je trouvais trop court mais il fallait rentrer, qu'elle mange, qu'elle se repose un peu. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la villa Carlisle, Esmée, Emmet et Rosalie étaient dans le salon.

**Crevette ! Toujours vivante ? **s'écria Em.

**Mais oui gros nounours… **susurra-t-elle un peu ironiquement ce qui fit rire tout le monde même Rosalie qui en temps normal enviait beaucoup Bella car elle avait ce que elle n'avait pas : l'humanité.

**Attention Bella, je suis le genre de petite amie jalouse et je risque de sortir mes griffes rigola Rose qui éprouvait un sentiment amicale envers Bella.**

Bella rigola beaucoup, ensuite après avoir mangé nous sommes allé en haut pour parler. Elle me parla de son enfance, du divorce de ses parents, de son adolescence à Phénix, de sa passion pour la moto (ce qui m'étonna un peu vus sa maladresse légendaire.), de sa décision de venir à Forks pour que sa mère puisse voyager avec Phil son beau-père. Il se faisait tard, elle m'avait tout raconté, j'en savais plus que n'importe qui. Nous sommes devenus amis en si peu de temps, quelques heures nous ont suffis pour qu'une immense confiance s'installe entre nous.

**Jazz' ? **M'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller dormir.

Elle passerait quelques nuits ici Charlie était sorti de la ville pour quelques temps et nous ne voulions pas qu'elle reste seule alors elle allait rester chez nous jusqu'à ce que Charlie revienne.

**Oui Bell's **répondis-je.

**Tu…tu me raconteras ton histoire ?**

**Oui, mais pas ce soir. Maintenant dors tu as besoin de te reposer.**

**Euh Jasper ?**

**Oui ?**

**Tu…tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait ? Je… je ne veux pas être seule.**

**Bien sûr ma Bella.**

Est-ce que je viens de l'appeler comme a à voix haute ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle rougi. Je souris ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa gêne et son pouls par la même occasion. Elle s'installa sur le lit et je m'assis à ses côtés. Elle se blottit dans les couvertures et s'endormi profondément. Je me mis à réfléchir, je savais que la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve devant Edward ne venait pas d'elle mais si ça ne venait pas d'elle ni de moi de qui ? Je repassais en revue les évènements dans ma tête quand ça me frappa ! Mais oui bien sûr le Major ! Quel idiot j'aurais dû m'en douté, il lui accorde beaucoup d'importance et surtout il savait déjà qu'elle était sienne. Je la regardais dormir, se lovant inconsciemment contre mon torse froid et dur, je dois avouez que j'aimais beaucoup ça.

Une semaine s'était écouler et Charlie était de nouveau en ville ce qui ne m'empêchais pas de voir Bella car chaque matin je venais la chercher pour aller au lycée.

**Salut, comment ça va ce matin ? **Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle venait de s'assoir sur le siège passager de la voiture de Carlisle la mienne eh bien je ne l'ai pas encore, à vrai je préfère les motos et je me voyais mal accompagné Bella au lycée sur une Ducati.

**Ça va bien et toi **? me demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

**Je vais bien, prête pour une nouvelle journée au lycée ?**

**Bah quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.**

La matinée paru longue sans la compagnie den Bella surtout quand on revoit pour la énième fois la même chose. Enfin ce fut l'heure de déjeuner, Bella allait me rejoindre Jessica l'appela avant que je ne puisse l'invité à ma table, je tendis l'oreille.

**Alors Bella, Edward vient à peine de partir que tu jettes déjà ton dévolu sur un autre Cullen ? **(jalouse).

**Hale, **répondit Bella.

**Quoi ? **Cracha Jessica.

**C'est Jasper Hale et non Jasper Cullen.**

**Ouais bon c'est la même chose. **(Frustrée)

**Et je n'ai pas jeté mon dévolu sur lui, on est amis voilà tout. Il m'a aidé à surmonter ma rupture avec Edward.**

**Oh s'il te plait Bella, pas de ça avec moi. Je vois bien comment tu le regarde mais aussi comment lui te regarde. **(Plus de jalousie)

**Jess je te dis on est juste amis.**

**C'est bien ça, ne crois pas que tu vas me faire avalé ces conneries ! **

**Bon Jess t'es gentille mais j'aimerais pouvoir manger avant que ça sonne alors s'il te plait lâche l'affaire.**

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, Jessica Stanley regardait Isabella bouche bée. Elle resta plantée là trop étonnée par les paroles que Bella venait de prononcé. Bella un peu frustré à cause de cette petite prise de tête se dirigea vers ma table. Elle s'installa et très vite nous fûmes rejoins par Emmet et Rose. C'est incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse Bella et ma sœur se sont rapprochée en une semaine. Elles ont parlé, Rosalie lui a raconté son histoire.

_**Flashback (il y a une semaine) :**_

On était lundi, Bella, Rose, Emmet et moi rentrions d'une ballade dans les bois. Rosalie avait pris Bella à part, je sentais de la douceur s'émané de ma sœur adoptive. Elle amena Bella en haut même si dans une maison remplie de vampires possédant une audition extrêmement fine ça ne servait à rien de chuchoté dans une pièce dont la porte est fermée et qui se trouve un étage au-dessus. Autant dire qu'on manque d'intimité.

**De quoi voulais-tu Rosalie ? **Demanda Bella un peu inquiète, elle n'avait pas remarqué le changement chez Rosalie.

**Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, je n'ai pas été très sympas envers toi.**

**Oh euh…**elle était confuse.

**Bella je t'envie, **avoua Rosalie.

**Mais tu n'as rien à m'envié.**

**Si, tu as ce que je n'ai pas : l'humanité. Bella je crois qu'il est temps que je te raconte mon histoire. Je suis né en 1915 à Rochester et j'ai été transformée en 1933. J'étais jeune, j'avais des envies, de rêves. Je voulais une maison, un mari qui m'embrasse en rentrant à la maison le soir mais je voulais encore plus être mère. Je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'un fils de banquier, un bon partit de la ville il s'appelait Royce King. Il me demanda en mariage et aveuglée par l'amour du fait d'être amoureuse j'acceptais. Un soir alors que je rentrais chez moi, j'ai croisé Royce et quelques un de ses amis, ils étaient souls, ils ont profité de moi des pires façons qu'on pourrait imaginer et ensuite m'ont laissé pour morte agonisant. Carlisle m'a trouvé et a cru m'aidé en me transformant. Mais je me suis vengée (je pu sans peine distinguer un petit sourire sadique reflétant ses émotions) je les ai tué un à un mais laissant Royce en dernier. Je soignais mes entrées à l'époque. **

_**Fin du flashback **_

**Salut Rose, **dit Bella.** Emmet en pleine forme à ce que je vois **rigola-t-elle.

**Bonjour Bella comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**Bien merci.**

**Ahahah pour aller bien elle va bien elle vient de cloué le bec à Stanley.**

**Bah elle me tapait sur les nerfs. Je n'aime pas les commères.**

Emmet explosa de rire se faisant remarquer comme à son habitude.

_**4 Mois plus tard :**_

Bella et moi nous sommes fort rapprochés, elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, elle me comprend comme personne mais j'aimerais tellement qu'on soit plus même si je ne lui pas encore raconté mon histoire mais elle me prend comme je suis et c'est tout ce qui importe. Je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, je l'ai senti. Nous étions devant la tv chez elle à regarder le match avec Charlie enfin Charlie et moi regardions le match Bella quant à elle lisait « _Orgueil et préjugés » de Jane Austen_. Je pense (je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air orgueilleux donc _je pense) _que Charlie m'aimait bien enfin je l'ai senti dans ses émotions, il était heureux quand je venais regarder un match, il était rassuré quand Bella était avec moi et il savait que je n'étais pas mais alors pas du tout Edward ce qui lui plaisait bien. Mais le match était terminé et il se faisait tard et il était temps pour moi de rentré. Je dis au-revoir à Charlie et Bella me raccompagna à la porte. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue en lui chuchotant à l'oreille ce qui la fit frissonner.

**Je te rejoins dans ta chambre, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**

**À tout de suite alors.**

Je me détournais, fis silencieusement le tour de la maison et attendis que Bella ouvre la fenêtre pour me laisser entrer comme elle le faisait il y a quatre mois et qu'elle avait du mal à dormir. Sa fenêtre s'ouvrit et je sautais à l'intérieur.

**Ça va Jazz' ? **

**Oui mais je ne voulais pas demander ça devant ton père. À ce propos il est en bas ?**

**Non il est allé dormir, il était fatigué. Et j'ai vérifié il dort déjà, il a eu une longue journée. Que voulais-tu me demandé ?**

**Je…je me demandais s…si… **ce n'est pas vrais je bégayais moi Jasper Whitlock je bégayais.

**Si ?**

**Si tu accepterais d'aller au cinéma ? **Je lui souris et son pouls s'accéléra mon dieu comme j'aimais ce son.** Ils viennent de réadapté **_**« Orgueil et préjugés » **_ajoutais-je_. _Je priais pour qu'elle me dise oui et je sentais son combat intérieur mais enfin elle se décida.

**Oui ça serait avec grand plaisir.**

**Je passe te chercher demain à 19h00 ? La séance est à 20h15.**

**D'accord je serais prête.**

**Bien, bonne nuit Bella, **lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras ce qui fit encore augmenter son rythme cardiaque elle se recula et posa un baiser sur ma joue et je sorti de sa chambre pour la laisser dormir.

La journée suivante se passa avec une lenteur insoutenable. Enfin 18h30 sonna et je fus prêt à partir. Je pris ma voiture (une Audi R8 Spyder que je chéri, bien que je préfère ma moto) que je venais d'acheter et me mis en route. Je fus devant la maison Swan en quinze minutes, il faut dire que nous les vampires on aime ce qui va vite. J'attendais donc dix bonnes minutes dans la voiture ensuite j'allais sonner. C'est Bella qui m'ouvrit, elle portait une chemise dont elle avait détaché trois boutons, un jean slim et ses Santiags. Elle était splendide.

**Bonsoir Bella, chef Swan comment aller vous ?**demandais-je à Charlie

**Très bien, mais Jasper combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te demande de m'appeler Charlie.**

**Bien chef S… euh Charlie, Bella a-t-elle un couvre-feu ?**

**Ramène la pour minuit au plus tard.**

**Ok bonne soirée Charlie, Bella… prête ?**

**Oui allons-y**

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture en silence, elle était un peu stressée mais aussi impatiente. Quand nous arrivâmes devant Bella resta bouche bée.

**Euh Jazz', tu n'avais pas une Mercédès avant ?**

**Non c'était la voiture de Carlisle, celle-là c'est la mienne, j'imaginais mal ton père me laisser t'embarquer sur ma Ducati, alors elle te plait ?**

**Elle est superbe ! (NdA****1****)**

**On monte ?**

**Avec plaisir.**

Le voyage se passa en silence également, nous laissant profiter du doux ronron du moteur. Nous sommes très vite arrivés à Port Angeles, nous somme aller voir le film, je l'ai invité à manger il fût bientôt l'heure de la ramener chez elle. La soirée passa trop vite à mon gout, nous nous somme retrouvé devant chez elle bien trop vite.

**Merci Jasper, ce fut une superbe soirée **murmura-t-elle.

**C'est à moi de te remercier, ma soirée n'aurait pas pu être meilleure sans toi, lui **chuchotais-je la faisant rougir et accélérer son plous.

Elle sortit de la voiture en quelques secondes je me retrouvais à ses côtés et je la raccompagnais à la porte. Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassa son front encore une foi. Elle s'écarta un tout petit peu et releva la tête. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plongea mon regard dans son regard. Je sentais de l'envie et je sentais qu'elle me suppliait silencieusement. Je plaçais donc mon front contre le sien lui laissant la possibilité de reculé si elle le désirait mais au lieu de ça elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Je baissais la tête encore un peu et finalement nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elles bougeaient, dansaient ensembles, en harmonie, les mains de Bella accrochèrent ma nuque alors que je l'attirais encore plus à moi. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre intérieure demandant l'accès à la sienne, elle me l'accorda sans problèmes. Ma langue rencontra enfin la sienne, elles se caressèrent bougèrent ensembles. Je me sentais enfin entier, je sentais la même chose émaner de Bella ainsi que beaucoup d'amour que je lui renvoyais. Je me reculais pour la laissé respirer et lui fis le sourire qui la faisait chavirer, elle me le rendit mais soudain je sentis de la peine.

**Que se passe-t-il ma belle ?**

**Je… je ne comprends pas… pardon je…je dois y allé, **elle se détourna.

**Attend Bella, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Je…je ne comprends pas, ce qui peut bien t'intéressé chez moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aurais envie d'être avec une simple humaine… **Je grognais la coupant mais elle ne recula pas.

**Bella, ne dis pas ce genres de choses, tu es belle, drôle, impressionnante, magnifique, tu me comprends comme personne. Bella tu es incroyable ne crois pas l'inverse je te défends de dire que tu es ordinaire car tu es tout l'inverse !**

Elle me regarda incrédule et pour donner de la force à mes paroles je repris son visage entre mes mains et plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes mettant toute la passion et l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Au début elle fut étonné mais très vite elle me rendit mon baiser avec toute ses force, toutes sa passion, tout son désespoir, tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Ce baiser fut plus intense que le précédant mais elle s'écarta trop vite à mon gout et baissa le regard. Elle releva la tête après avoir été prise par un fort combat intérieur, elle m'envoya une vague d'amour et de joie qui ne pouvait que me faire sourire, je la repris dans mes bras et la serra fort mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle sourit et rentra. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et rentrais, il fallait que je chasse même si je ne désirais pas le sang de Bella pour rester à proximité des humains il fallait quand même que je me nourrisse. Je rentrais après une bonne chasse, je me sentais bien même plus que bien, je me sentais entier, j'avais l'impression d'être en accord avec le Major et que lui acceptait enfin mon régime. Lorsque j'entrais dans la villa Carlisle, Esmée, Emmet et Rosalie m'attendaient et je sentais de l'inquiétude beaucoup d'inquiétude. Je regardais Carlisle d'un air interrogatif et pas besoin d'être Edward pour connaitre la réponse à ma question silencieuse. Je voyais la douleur, la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans leurs regards. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Victoria.

Victoria qui avait juré de venger son compagnon que nous avions tué il y a près d'un an à Pheonix. Elle arrivait à Forks, Alice avait appelé pour nous prévenir de son arrivée. Et le jour de son attaque était proche, très proche, il fallait absolument que nous protégions Bella. Ce qui voulais dire reprendre les tournante et ne pas la quitté des yeux, il fallait qu'il y ait l'un de nous avec elle à tout moment.

Je décidais de l'appeler pour la prévenir et je me rendis chez elle sans plus attendre. Victoria n'aurait aucune chance avec moi dans les parages. Je montais dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, elle était assise sur son lit et je la sentais inquiète. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassuré et remarqua une valise. Elle remarqua mon étonnement, elle me dit qu'elle avait parlé à Charlie et qu'elle lui avait fait croire que Rose l'avait invité à passer deux semaines à la villa pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à se préparer pour les examens qui approchaient à grand pas, Charlie avait eu un peu de mal à y croire mais il avait finalement accepté. Donc nous prime la route jusqu'à la villa, je l'installais dans ma chambre.

**Bella, **commençais-je un peu angoissé**, je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte mon histoire. **

**Bien je t'écoute, **me dit-elle m'encourageant à commencer mon récit en me souriant et m'envoyant tout son amour pour moi.

**Bien. Je suis né en 1844 au Texas, mon vrai nom est Jasper Jonathan Whitlock. **(NdA2)** Mon enfance est assez floue, je me souviens avoir rejoints l'armée à 17 ans mentant sur mon âge. À l'âge de 20 ans je on me proclama Major, j'étais le plus jeune major de toutes la cavalerie sans pour autant avoir vu de vraies batailles. Je rentrais à Galveston après avoir évacué une colonie de femmes et d'enfants. J'ai croisé trois femmes, extrêmement belles, au teint pâle des immortelles et en parfait gentleman je leur ai proposé mon aide. L'une d'elle s'appelait Maria, c'est elle qui m'a transformé. Les entrainements de l'armée des confédérés ne m'avaient pas préparé à combattre des nouveaux nés mais malgré ça jamais je n'ai perdu une bataille. Maria combattait pour des territoires jamais elle n'a perdu une bataille, elle était intelligente, prudente mais plus important elle m'avait, mon don me permettait de contrôler les émotions me permettait de faire en sorte que les nouveaux nés soit assez calme pour suivre l'entrainement. J'étais son second mais j'étais également en charge de m'occuper du sale boulot. Elle ne laissait jamais ses nouveaux nés vivre plus d'un an et c'est à moi que revenait la tâche de s'en débarrassé. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Alice. Elle m'a montré qu'il y avait une autre façon de vivre. Je garde un souvenir de cet époque, terminais-je en déboutonnant ma chemise, l'enleva et laissa apparaitre la multitude de cicatrices qui recouvraient mon torse, mes bras et mon cou.**

**Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé **me dit-elle s'approchant de moi.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices, traçant leurs contours, je pouvais lire l'admiration dans ses yeux. Elle leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien avant de m'embrasser avec fougue et passion, elle ne se retenait plus. Ce fut un baiser intense que je lui rendis en le serrant contre moi, dieu seul peut dire combien j'aime sentir sa chaleur. Elle se mit au lit s'enroula dans la couette, je me couchais à ses côtés et elle se lova contre moi. Je la regardais dormir, comme elle était belle, je la protègerais quoiqu'il arrive, elle pourra compter sur moi, je serais toujours là pour elle pour l'éternité enfin si elle le souhaite bien sûr.

Les deux se sont écoulés à une vitesse folle et toujours pas de Victoria. Bella et Rose passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Rosalie l'aidait à étudier, les soirées m'étaient réservées et j'en profitais. Le soir Bella et moi parlions, nous avions toujours un sujet de conversation ou nous allions nous promener en ville mais la plupart du temps nous étions à la villa pour qu'elle soit protégée par l'un de nous pendant que les autre s'occuperaient de Victoria.

Ensuite vint enfin la remise des diplômes mais toujours pas de Victoria. Elle avait dû changer d'avis, Carlisle avait appelé Alice pour savoir pour quelle raison elle ne s'était pas encore manifestée. En fait la femelle rousse avait repoussé son attaque mais nous n'avions pas eus plus de précisions.

J'avais bien une solution pour protéger Bella : la transformation mais c'était trop dangereux car si Victoria attaquait pendant la transformation ça lui sera plus facile de s'en prendre à elle. Carlisle était de mon avis. J'avais bien une autre alternative mais je ne m'y résoudrais jamais, de toute façon je suis certain que Carlisle n'approuverait pas. Nous étions à la villa quelques jours après la remise des diplômes, nous étions tous dans le salon quand Bella prit la parole.

**Une idée m'est venue, **dit-elle timidement**.**

**Nous t'écoutons ma chérie, **lui dit tendrement Esmée

**Eh bien Edward m'avait parlé d'un clan de vampires en Italie qui dirigent en quelque sort le monde vampirique. Vous les connaissez non ? Euh les Volturis je crois.**

Nous la regardions tous comprenant bien où elle voulait en venir mais trop étonné pour y croire. Elle continua.

**Je sais que c'est dangereux et qu'ils pourraient me tué mais Edward m'avait dit que ça serait presque impossible et qu'ils choisiraient de me transformé car mon pouvoir pourrait les intéressé.**

**Bella sais-tu ce qu'implique ce que tu es entrain de dire. Tu sais demander la protection des Volturis n'est pas sans prix dit Carlisle.**

**J'en ai conscience mais…**

**Non, **rugis-je.** C'est des Volturis dont nous parlons. Nous savons très bien ce qu'ils exigeront. Il est hors de question.**

**Il a raison, le prix à payer est trop élevé, **dit Rosalie**.**

**On ne peut pas… Emmet fut interrompus par un bruit d'arbres se faisant détruire.**

Nous avons tous courus devant la maison, j'inspirais à fond et senti la rancœur de Victoria avant son odeur. La saloppe rousse, avança vers nous un sourire sadique sur le visage. Bella n'était pas encore là mais que faisait-elle ? Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai quand même pas été si idiot. Après tout ce temps passé avec Maria je ne suis pas capable de prévoir ceci. Je couru à l'intérieur laissant les autre s'occupé de Victoria. Je vis un jeune vampire blond, penché sur Bella, ses dents plantés dans la nuque de ma bien aimée, il allait la vidé de son sang. J'ai laissé le Major prendre le dessus je me souviens qu'il a agrippé le nouveaux né –je le reconnu : Riley Biers le jeune qui avait disparu– le séparant de Bella et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire il le décapité, il me laissa à nouveau prendre le dessus. Je me jetais sur Bella, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour arrêter le processus de changement mais il fallait l'accélérer sinon son cœur ne tiendrait pas.

**Rosalie ! **Criais-je**, vient chercher le cadavre s'il te plait je m'occupe de Bella ne t'inquiète pas. **

Elle hocha la tête et emporta le corps pour le bruler. Je regardais Bella, elle souffrait tellement. « Je suis désolé que ça ait dut se passé comme ça » lui chuchotais-je avant de mordre ses deux poignets et chevilles essayant de prendre le moins de sang possible. Je léchais chaque plaie pour ajouter du venin mais aussi fermé les plaies. Les autres rentrèrent vite à l'intérieur après avoir éteint le feu et dispersé les cendres. Je pris Bella dans les bras et la portais dans notre chambre. Je l'ai déposé sur le lit et je me suis couché à ses côtés j'absorbais le plus de douleur possible mais la froideur de mon corps aidait à soulagé le feu qui allait la consumer pendant trois jours. Pendant ces trois jours je ne bougeais pas, je restais à ses côtés, je lui parlais, l'aidais à surmonter cette douleur atroce que nous –vampires – connaissons bien pour être passé par là même si c'est un souvenir lointain il reste le plus vif de tous. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'aller chassé, je ne voulais pas la laissé. Quand enfin son cœur s'accéléra elle poussa un cri de douleur, la transformation touchait à sa fin. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et puis plus rien le silence, je me levais et m'assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, me regarda elle mit un peu de temps à me reconnaitre. Elle était fascinée et quelque seconde plus tard je me retrouvais par terre avec elle assise à califourchon sur moi et ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle m'embrassa passionnément en m'envoyant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Je souris contre ses lèvres, elle se redressa aussi vite qu'elle s'était jeter sur moi.

**Bonjour ma belle, comment te sens-tu ? **Lui demandais-je doucement.

**Je vais bien, **dit-elle d'une voix si douce, après avoir prononcé ses mots elle mit ses main autour de sa gorge, je la sentais étonnée.

**Ahahah oui chérie c'est ta nouvelle voix, **rigolais-je**. Tu dois avoir soif.**

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Emmet éclata de rire, ils nous avaient rejoints. Bella les regarda tour à tour et sauta dans les bras d'Emmet l'enlaçant.

**Eh oui, c'est moi crevette, **rigola Emmet.

**Plus si crevette que ça maintenant ! **répondit-elle avec humour.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Rose, elle la prit dans ses bras, après qu'elle ait serré tout le monde dans ses bras elle fut prête à partir. Nous sommes allé chasser dans les alentour. Je lui expliquais comment repéré un animal quand Bella huma l'air comme je lui avais demandé, elle se tendit et me regarda d'un air inquiet et interrogatif à la foi, rapidement je respirais l'air… Merde ! Des humains ! Je regardais Bella qui avait bloqué sa respiration et me regardait inquiète je hochais la tête pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. Elle se tendit mais à mon grand étonnement elle courut dans la direction opposée, elle fut tellement rapide que j'ai dus suivre son odeur, je la trouvais penchée sur un renard, elle m'entendit arriver, repoussa le cadavre et se releva. Elle vint m'embrassé.

**Co…comment ? **Demandais-je

**Eh bien, je ne sais pas mais je n'avais aucune envie de tué un humain. Imagine si c'était Charlie, elle s'arrêta. Charlie ! Que va-t-on faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas rentré à la maison avec des yeux rouge !**

**Bella, je suis désolé mais nous nous sommes occupés de ça pendant ta transformation.**

**Je…je ne comprends pas…**

**Darlin', nous avons dus te faire passer pour morte. **

**Quoi ? **S'emporta-t-elle mais elle se calma directement**. Comment ?**

**Vus l'état dans lequel tu étais après l'attaque de Victoria et Riley, nous avons faits croire que tu t'étais faite attaqué par un ours. **

**Ah, il doit être anéanti. **Dit-elle simplement, elle était triste et sanglotait.

**Là, là ma chérie, tu vas bien se passé, je suis là, chut… **murmurais-je doucement pour la calmé.** Ma puce, as-tu encore soif ?**

Elle secoua la tête et me dit qu'elle était rassasiée. Nous rentrâmes à la villa, j'expliquais aux autres comment Bella avait fui face à l'odeur du sang humain. Ils furent tous étonnés, Emmet la félicita en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, Rose, Carlisle et Esmée étaient fières d'elle et la serrèrent tour à tour dans leur bras. Je pensais que c'était le moment parfait, j'inspirais profondément, j'emmenais Bella dans la forêt, c'était une petite clairière, un lit de roses au centre à côté de celui-ci il y avait un banc en marbre blanc. Bella s'assit, je me posais à côté d'elle et pris une autre grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

**Bella, ma douce Bella, tu es celle qui a su me comprendre, me cerné. Tu es celle qui me connaît mieux que personne, tu me prends comme je suis. Je tombe amoureux de toi à chaque minute passée à tes côtés. **Je pris ses mains et mis un genou par terre, ses yeux écarlates brillaient**. Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es mon soleil, mon âme, mon** **amour, ma vie.** **Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?** Lui demandais-je en sortant la petite boite contenant une bague.

**Oui, oui, mille fois oui. Oh Jasper, je t'aime, **elle m'embrassa**, je t'aime, **encore un baiser**, je t'aime, **un autre baiser mais plus passionné, plus intense.

Elle a dit oui, je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyé. Elle rit, nous allâmes annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Le mariage fut simple ni elle, ni moi n'aimions les fêtes extravagantes. Nous avions invité peu de monde : Peter et Charlotte bien sûr, les Denalis et les Nomades européens. Bella était magnifique et la lune de miel eu lieu sur l'Île d'Esmée.

C'était le début d'une belle et magnifique éternité auprès de la plus belle femme du monde.

**Voilà c'est fini. **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimez ? Faites le moi savoir… lâchez vos reviews.**

**Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite pour ça il faut que je sois inspirée.**

**NdA1 : Ici Bella a apprit à rouler à moto lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Pheonix, ce qui peut être étonnant malgré sa maladresse légendaire. Charlie l'ignore bien sûr **

**NdA2 : Je ne pense pas que dans le livre Jasper a un deuxième prénom, si par ailleurs c'est le cas je ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai pas trouvé.**

**La voiture de Jasper : .com/audi/1741557/Audi-R8-Spyder **

**La bague de fiançailles de Bella :** **.be/imgres?q=bague+de+fian%C3%A7aille+emeraude&hl=fr&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=531&tbm=isch&tbnid=1cI8VyTCInruLM:&imgrefurl=&docid=RH-wZ2tGC6KV_M&imgurl=&w=300&h=300&ei=UP-yTrWHMqSQ4gSDlLDdAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=814&vpy=186&dur=1504&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=97&ty=137&sig=104891312466589202781&page=3&tbnh=145&tbnw=147&start=26&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:26 **

**Robe de marié de Bella :** **.be/imgres?q=Robe+de+mari%C3%A9e&hl=fr&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=531&tbm=isch&tbnid=w4xySus2jOnXGM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=ppsnW5AQrCe89M&imgurl=.&w=612&h=385&ei=jf-yTp2UKez34QTtiMWFBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=174&vpy=220&dur=1668&hovh=178&hovw=283&tx=127&ty=86&sig=104891312466589202781&page=2&tbnh=123&tbnw=195&start=20&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:20**


	2. Chapter 2: Notre éternité

**Hello Jella fans, ici SweetAngel818 pour vous servir. Voici la fanfic made in MOI que vous attendez tous : La suite de « Je n'aime que toi ».**

**Je me risque à une deuxième fanfic Twilight une 2****ème**** Jella.**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**POV Jasper :**

_« C'était le début d'une longue et belle éternité » _

Nous étions à peine revenus de notre magnifique lune de miel sur l'ile d'Esmée que les ennuis commençaient. Arrivés à la villa Bella se tendis, je senti l'odeur d'Edward et celle d'Alice. Merde toujours à se mettre en travers de mon chemin ce con. Je dois vous avouer que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé cet imbécile. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et le portait à mes lèvres et y déposais un baiser. Elle se détendit instantanément. C'est alors qu'Edward apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon. Il nous regarda tour à tour, je pouvais sentir de la rage, de la rancœur, de la jalousie et beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de possessivité s'émaner de lui.

_« Merde Eddie contrôle un peu tes émotions ! Je suis à deux doigts de laisser le Major t'arraché la tête ! » _Pensais-je bien fort.

**Bonjour à toi aussi mon frère**, dit-il,** Bella.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demandais-je.

**À ton avis ? Je viens chercher ce qui m'appartient de droit, ce que tu n'as pas su protéger convenablement !**

**Je te demande pardon ?** Cracha Bella,** si je me souviens je ne suis pas un objet et je ne t'appartiens pas ! **

**Bell's chérie, ne dis pas ça, **susurra-t-il.

**Ne m'appelle pas chérie, tu as perdu ce privilège le soir où tu m'as laissé tomber, **rétorqua ma femme en lui coupant la parole. **Maintenant si tu veux bien me le permettre, je souhaiterais passer pour pouvoir saluer ma famille. **

Bella lâcha ma main et se dirigea vers la porte mais Edward la plaqua contre le mur, je grondais. Un grognement roulais dans ma poitrine et le Major n'était pas content non plus. J'allais le laisser prendre le dessus mais il ne fit rien car Edward était à genoux devant Bella en se tenant la tête entre les mains et grognait de douleur. Nous venions de découvrir la capacité de ma belle.

**Je t'aurais bien prévenu mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps donc je vais m'expliquer une nouvelle foi. Laisse-moi vivre ma vie et ne tente plus jamais un truc pareil ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?** Je regardais Bella avec un sourire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Edward hocha la tête qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Bella réfléchi un peu puis le relâcha, elle avança la tête haute et en passant à côté de mon « frère » adoptif elle lui lança un regard hautain. Dès qu'elle eut mi un pied dans le salon Alice lui sauta au cou. Elle était heureuse, Bella quant à elle était un peu étonné sans doute à cause du fait qu'Alice et moi étions ensemble et qu'elle avait eu l'impression de la trahir.

**Mon dieu Bella tu es magnifique !** S'écria Alice.

**Euh… Merci Alice,** répondit Bella un peu mal à l'aise.

**Alors raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir.**

**Euh, je euh…** Bella ne savait que dire.

**Je vois ne t'inquiète pas on en parlera une autre fois,** dit Alice avec douceur.

Un grand sourire se plaqua sur le visage de ma belle et elle se jeta dans les bras d'Alice qui venait de la lâcher.

**Mon Dieux Alice comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué** dit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais qu'as-tu fais à notre petit Eddie ? Ahahah il est tout retourné…**

**Je lui simplement fais comprendre que je ne lui appartenais pas… **

**J'vous avais dit qu'elle ferait un nouveau-né avec du peps **dit Emmet.** Crevette tu m'as manqué ! **Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Em**

**Quoi plus de « mon gros nounours » ? **Rigola Rose qui venait d'arriver.

**Bah oui, maintenant que je suis plus solide je dois faire attention. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire démembrer.**

C'est ce moment-là qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient choisis pour faire leur apparition. Ils étaient heureux de revoir Bella je le sentais.

**Oh ma chérie tu es magnifique ! **Lui dit Esmée.

**Merci Esmée, vous m'avez tellement manqué.**

Je sentais qu'Edward reprenait ses esprits, un vague de détermination émanait de lui. Du coin de l'œil je le vis se jeter sur moi tentant de me plaquer au sol mais je fus plus rapide que lui et c'est moi qui eus le dessus. Je lui tenais la gorge le soulevant et le collant contre le mur. Je grognais menaçant, les lèvres retroussées, le regard noir de rage. Il venait de relâché la bête en moi. Il avait peur je pouvais le sentir, j'accentuais ce sentiment à un tel point qui s'il je ne le tenais pas il se serait agenouiller.

_« Ne t'avise plus jamais, JAMAIS ! De retenter ça ! » _Pensais-je en resserrant ma main autour de son cou et grognais de plus belle pour intensifier la force des mots que je venais de pensé à son attention et seulement à son attention. Je m'appétais à lui arraché le bras quand je l'entendis.

_**« Major ! S'il te plait non… Laisse-moi m'occupé de lui »**_ sa voix était basse, sensuelle, MERDE comment lui dire non, elle savait exactement comment je fonctionner. Je vous le dis cette femme aura ma mort, MON DIEU comme je l'aime. Elle était à mes côtés mais j'étais le seul à l'avoir entendus. Je le regardais étonner.

_**« S'il te plait Major » **_susurra-t-elle dans ma tête. Je lâchais à contre cœur le salopard que j'avais appelé mon frère.

Il ricana, je pouvais deviner sa pensée. « Se faire dicté la vie par une femme, tu es tombé bien bas Major » mais son rictus ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde car il se tenait la tête entre les mains comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Je souris satisfait, fière de la femme que j'avais épousé, arrogant. Je laissais donc ma magnifique Bella s'occuper de lui.

**Maintenant écoute et écoute bien ! **dit-elle autoritaire.** JE-NE-T'AP-PAR-TIEN- PAS ! **Rugit-elle, un grognement sourd et menaçant roulant dans sa poitrine.** Ne t'avise plus jamais de réessayer ça ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?**

Elle relâcha un peu la douleur, plongeant son regard dans celui terrifié d'Edward ce qui me fi rire.

**Je n'ai pas entendus ! Est-ce assez claire ?**

Il hocha la tête et Bella lâcha un « bien ». Elle se dirigea vers moi et son regard redevint ambré. Elle me caressa la joue, me regardais avec douceur.

_**« Je t'aime »**_ entendis-je, et elle m'embrassa mais très vite elle se figea.

**Que tout le monde se tiennent la main !** Cria-t-elle.

Elle garda se main sur ma joue, continuant ses caresses et tout le monde s'exécuta à l'exception d'Edward qui se remettait péniblement des douleurs que lui avait infligé Bella.

« Tout devint noir ensuite, la lumière revint mais nous n'étions plus chez nous étions à Volterra. Toute la famille était agenouillée devant les trois vampires le plus puissant du monde : Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Nous étions tous présents devant les ''rois'', tous sauf Edward qui était adossé contre le mur aux côtés de Jane. Une jeune fille (mais un vampire âgé de plus d'un siècle) aux yeux écarlates et au sadisme qui pouvait égaler celui de Maria. Aro nous invita à nous relever et parla.

**Carlisle mon cher ami quel plaisir de te revoir.**

**J'en suis moi-même ravi Aro.**

**Ton fils est venu se joindre à nous et nous a annoncé que vous aviez un nouveau membre dans votre famille. Une jeune Nouvelle-née aux talents incroyable et au control exceptionnel. Et cela quelques mois seulement après sa transformation.**

**Oui il est vrai que Bella est exceptionnelle.**

Bella s'avança un peu et répondis à la question silencieuse qu'avait posé Aro.

**En effet Aro, j'ai un excellent self control mais si vous souhaitez me tester j'accepte mais que ma famille puisse partir si ça devient hum…trop sanglant car ils n'ont pas tous le même contrôle et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il soufre.**

**Bien puis-je te prendre la main ?** demanda prudemment Aro.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde et déposa sa main dans celle d'Aro qui eut un regard passionné dès que la main de belle demoiselle était entré en contact avec la sienne. Après quelques minutes il revint à la réalité.

**Extrêmement talentueuse en effet. Bella j'aurai quelque chose à te proposer… »**

Nous étions de retour à la villa. Tous étaient sous le choc, sauf Alice qui avait dû le voir venir. Le temps que chacun se remette de leurs émotions Bella et moi montâmes dans notre chambre. Je m'absentais pour aller chassé.

**POV Bella :**

Jasper était partit depuis peu de temps, il me manquait déjà. Comme j'aimais mon homme, mon mari, mon compagnon. Tout le monde était bouleversé par la vision, je pouvais le sentir. Hé oui j'étais empathe, télépathe, un bouclier, « prophétesse » et d'autres choses dont j'ignorais le nom, oui j'étais le vampire le plus puissant du monde et c'est pour cela que j'intriquais les Volturis. J'entendis Edward arriver dans mon dos il avait beau être rapide je l'étais (et suis encore) plus rapide que lui. Je pouvais anticiper le moindre ses mouvements et possédais un bouclier à la fois physique et psychique ce qui me donnais un avantage considérable. Ajoutez à cela quelques séances d'entrainement avec Le Dieu de la Guerre… Malheureusement pour moi une fraction de seconde d'inattention, croyant que Jasper revenait de sa chasse et me voilà coincée entre le mur et un Edward furibond, déterminer un Edward possédé par sa bête. Il était tellement proche, seulement quelques millimètres séparaient nos corps, en proie d'une peur intense et ce qui allait suivre, je n'osais y penser. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps avides, violentes, brutales. Il glissa une main sous ma jupe caressant sans aucune douceur ou retenue mon intimité. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu qui la séparait de sa main rude et brutale. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger trop pétrifiée par la peur, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais.

_**« Je t'aime Jasper Jonathan Whitlock » **_pensais-je.

Mais lorsqu'il attrapa le tissu pour tirer dessus et l'arracher je recouvrais enfin mes esprits et rugis. Je l'envoyais valser par la fenêtre. Je lui attrapais le cou _« Tu ne comprendras donc jamais mon petit Eddie JE. NE.T'. ! Et maintenant je vais faire entrer ça dans ta petite cervelle de salopard _» pensais-je menaçante. J'allais lui infliger la plus grande douleur de sa vie, il allait regretter d'avoir osé poser ses sales petites mains sur moi. Croyez-moi face à ce que j'allais le faire subir le feu de la transformation allait ressembler à un rayon de soleil. Je commençais par une petite migraine repérant Jasper l'enveloppant dans mon bouclier pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Il était là juste à mes côtés il avait dû sentir ma détresses et avait accouru, il me regardait mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi je tenais Edward à bout de bras. Je lui transmettais les images de ce qu'Edward m'avait fait, il gronda et voulu s'occuper de lui mais je l'en empêchais je voulais m'en occuper personnellement me venger mais je lui promis de le laisser entier pour qu'il puisse faire joujou avec lui quand j'aurais fini. J'intensifiais la migraine, ce qui lui arracha un cri qui fit sortir le reste de la famille dehors qui regardaient sans comprendre. Tous sauf Rosalie, Emmet et Alice qui étaient là depuis qu'Edward était ''tomber'' par la fenêtre, Esmée et Carlisle quant à eux revenaient d'un chasse et étaient totalement déroutés, j'entendis Rose expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le regard d'Esmée se durcit, elle fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Carlisle lui était profondément déçu, les cris d'Edward me firent revenir à la réalité.

**Ah j'avais oublié que tu étais là, alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui… La douleur. **Susurrais-je mauvaise.

Je relâchais sa nuque tout en intensifiant la migraine. Ensuite je lui donnais la sensation qu'il brulait, il hurla de plus belle. Je n'en avais pas fini oh non… loin de là, en fait je ne faisais que commencer. J'intensifiais le feu le consument si bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, il hurla une nouvelle fois, quelle douce musique pour mes oreilles. Je lui donnais la sensation qu'on lui arrachait chacun de ses membres un par un même les doigts. J'intensifiais encore le feu, la migraine et la douleur. Quand il poussa un long cri de douleur j'arrêtais tout.

**Maintenant je vais laisser Jasper s'occuper de toi, ensuite je pense bien que Rose aussi voudrait son tour…**

Jasper le torturais pendant une bonne heure, ensuite ce fut au tour de Rosalie qui lui arracha chaque membre et le laissa la juste la tête sur le buste pour une longue journée. Pauvre petit Eddie n'avait pas chassé depuis quelques jours et sa soif s'intensifiait à chaque instant et pour le faire souffrir encore plus nous ramenions nos proies et le buvions devant lui. Après cette semaine de torture nous le reconstituâmes. I

**POV Jasper :**

Je sentais de la douleur, de la peur, de la résignation… _**« Je t'aime Jasper Jonathan Whitlock » **_entendis-je murmurer dans ma tête. Encore de la peur, de la tristesse, enfin une détermination, ensuite de la rage et une soif de vengeance. Une seule personne pouvait être à l'origine de ces montagnes russes émotionnelles. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à la villa. Quand j'arrivais je vis Edward tomber par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Bella sauta une seconde plus tard, Edward toujours dans les airs elle le rattrapa par le cou elle grognait. Je senti une migraine provenant d'Edward mais aussitôt pensé elle disparut, Bella m'avait pris sous son bouclier, je la regardais d'un air interrogateur. Elle me transmit des images, elle coincée entre le mur et Edward qui la caressait. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle ne savait plus bougé. Et les images continuaient à défiler, plus elles défilaient plus ça me mettait hors de moi, je laissais petit à petite le Major prendre le dessus.

POV Major Whitlock :

Je venais d'être libérer et cette ordure allait regretter d'avoir osé avoir posé ses sales petites mains sur MA compagne, MIENNE ! Je grondais mais une main féminine se posa sur mon torse, une main que je connaissais bien. Elle me dit qu'elle s'en occupait, que j'aurais mon tour que nous avion le temps. A nouveau je grognais mon mécontentement mais la laissais faire PUTAIN cette femme allait avoir ma mort, je ne pouvais lui résister. Je le voyais souffrir, je l'entendais crier sa douleur, j'affichais un sourire sadique imaginant ce que j'allais le faire subir. Bella se retourna, sans arrêter de torturé Edward. Carlisle et Esmée venaient de faire leur apparition. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Rose leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, un regard dur, froid, hautain, elle voulait se venger et pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir ça, il suffisait seulement de la connaître et connaître son histoire. Bella se retourna vers le petit salopard.

**Ah j'avais oublié que tu étais là, alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui… La douleur. **Susurra-t-elle.

Les cris d'Edward reprirent de plus belle. Bientôt ce fut à mon tour, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir et allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait fois de Dieu de la Guerre. Je le torturais une bonne heure arrachant ses membres les remettant les arrachant encore augmentant la douleur grâce à mon don. Ensuite une fois reconstitué je le laissais à Rosalie qui finit par le démembrer et éparpiller les morceaux un peu partout et laissa Edward là. Il resta là une semaine, chaque fois que l'un de nous allait chasser il revenait avec une proie et la buvait devant lui qui ne s'était pas nourri depuis plus de 9 jours.

POV Jasper :

On a fini par réassembler le petit Eddie, celui-ci se dépêcha d'aller chasser. Mais il ne revint pas. Je montais dans notre chambre à Bella et à moi, nous avions remplacé la fenêtre. Elle faisait ses valises, pourquoi faisait-elle se valises, elle ne pouvait pas me quitter, pas maintenant.

**Jazz chéri, rappels-toi que tu n'es plus le seul empathe et je pourrais sentir ton anxiété à des kilomètres à la ronde,** me dit-elle calmement.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle me rendit mon baiser avec autant ferveur et de passion que moi. Elle m'envoya tout son amour, toutes sa confiance, sa fierté. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, elle m'attira encore plus à elle passant mes mains sous mon t-shirt. Elle se recula à contrecœur, me regarda et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvre avant de continuer à faire les valises.

**Nous allons en Italie, Alice et moi avons eu une vision, ils vont appeler pour me voir. Nous partons dans une heure, tout le monde fait ses valises, **m'expliqua-t-elle.

Une heure plus tard nous étions en route pour l'aéroport. Bella, Rose et Emmet dans la nouvelle Audi V10 de Bella, tandis que Carlisle, Esmée et Alice étaient dans la Mercedes de Carlisle. Nous fûmes à l'aéroport en peu de temps car à une heure trente du matin les routes étaient déserte et nous aimions conduire vite. Nous embarquâmes et aux alentours de dix heures du matin, deux voiture nous attendaient et nous déposèrent au château. Jane, Félix et Alec nous avaient conduits jusqu'à la salle des trônes. Toute la famille était agenouillée devant les trois vampires le plus puissant du monde : Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Nous étions tous présents devant les ''rois'', tous sauf Edward qui était adossé contre le mur aux côtés de Jane. Une jeune fille (mais un vampire âgé de plus d'un siècle) aux yeux écarlates et au sadisme qui pouvait égaler celui de Maria. Aro nous invita à nous relever et parla.

**Carlisle mon cher ami quel plaisir de te revoir.**

**J'en suis moi-même ravi Aro.**

**Ton fils est venu se joindre à nous et nous a annoncé que vous aviez un nouveau membre dans votre famille. Une jeune Nouvelle-née aux talents incroyable et au control exceptionnel. Et cela quelques mois seulement après sa transformation.**

**Oui il est vrai que Bella est exceptionnelle.**

Bella s'avança un peu et répondis à la question silencieuse qu'avait posé Aro.

**En effet Aro, j'ai un excellent self control mais si vous souhaitez me tester j'accepte mais que ma famille puisse partir si ça devient hum…trop sanglant car ils n'ont pas tous le même contrôle et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il soufre.**

**Bien puis-je te prendre la main ?** demanda prudemment Aro.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde et déposa sa main dans celle d'Aro qui eut un regard passionné dès que la main de belle demoiselle était entré en contact avec la sienne. Après quelques minutes il revint à la réalité.

**Extrêmement talentueuse en effet. Bella j'aurai quelque chose à te proposer…**

**Je vous écoute,** dit Bella

**Je te propose de rejoindre notre garde, avec un vampire aussi puissant que toi nous pourrons régner sans problèmes.**

**Pardonner moi mais je dois décliner cette offre, je suis heureuse là où je suis,** elle déclina l'offre avec politesse.

**Je pense que nous avons un petit problème ma chère.**

**Comment ça ?** demanda Bella.

**Vois-tu les Cullen sont un clan déjà puissant en ayant une voyante, un empathe et jusqu'à hier un télépathe qui a enfin décider d'accepter mon offre. Si tu te joins à eux ils seront sans aucun doute le clan le plus puissant…**

**Et vous avez peur pour votre pouvoir, je me trompe ?** Dit ma femme. Aro se tendis.

_**« Jazz chéri ? Tu sens ce que je sens venant de lui ?» **_me demanda-t-elle en pensées.

_**« Oui »**_ répondis-je.

Aro n'avait toujours rien dit. Bella décida de parler. Elle était déterminée.

**Aro, sachez que aucun de nous ne souhaite prendre votre place, je propose donc que je nous prenions congé et rentrons tranquillement chez nous, nous ne voulons pas de problèmes…**

Pour finir et après avoir étudier nos pensées minutieusement, il nous laissa partir. Nous sommes donc rentré chez nous pour pouvoir enfin profiter l'un de l'autre...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un autre chapitre comme promis... très court certe mais la suite ne me viens pas alors comme ceci est déjà écris je vous le poste la suite viendra... un peu plus tard mais...<strong>

**que pensez-vous de reviews pour m'encourager... faityes moi part de vos sugestions...**


	3. Explicationspétition

**Ceci est une Notes d'auteure et non i-un nouveau chapitre…**

**Voilà suite aux suppressions de beaucoup de Fanfiction sur je tiens à vous prévenir de la suppression de mes fanfictions si je remarque que ça devient trop et que je décide de quitter le site, je vous préviendrai bien entendu…**

**Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour ceux/celles qui seraient déçues…**

**Ps : cette N/A n'a pas été relue par ma béta**

**Pétitions….**

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_SweetAngel818_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_

Review this Chapter

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


End file.
